Chocolate Cake
by GetTraught
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots and/or short stories based around Wally and Artemis. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chocolate Cake

**Hey guys. This is a short one-shot. I might make this into a bunch of one shots or mini chapter stories. It depends on how you guys feel about it. So please read and review, that would be awesome! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Artemis was hungry. She had woken up in the middle of the night with a rumbling stomach. The Team had a rather intense mission that left all of them completely exhausted. Artemis decided to spend the night at the mountain. However when they got back she was so tired that she had fallen asleep straight away as soon as she got to her room.

Artemis noticed a light coming from the refrigerator along with someones head poking in it. Soon a bright orange mop of hair popped out holding a piece of scrumptious looking chocolate cake.

"Hey Wally", greeted the blonde archer as she walked over to the fridge to look for some more cake. Wally frowned at her. Artemis let out a huff as she pulled out the carton of milk before closing the fridge door and turning towards him, a hand resting on her hip. She noticed his confused face and mirrored it.

"What?". Wally quickly snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just that you called me Wally", answered the speedster.

"That's your name isn't it?", questioned Artemis simply.

"Well, it's just that you never call me Wally. It's usually Baywatch or Kid Idiot. But never _Wally". _

"Would you prefer if I called you Baywatch?", asked Artemis as she walked over to one of the cabinets to retrieve two glasses. She then began to pour milk into each of them.

"No, no", answered Wally quickly as he walked over to her. "I like it". Artemis rolled her eyes before stealing a piece of Wally's cake.

"Well don't get used to it. Right now I'm off the clock so I won't be insulting you at the moment. Plus I'm too hungry to, but don't worry, everything will be back to normal in the morning". Artemis popped the piece of cake in her mouth when she finished talking.

"Hey my cake!". Exclaimed Wally. Artemis simply rolled her eyes before responding.

"Well I'm sorry but since you took the last slice I think I should be allowed to have some". She took a sip of her milk before handing the other glass to Wally. The red head eyed it suspiciously before taking it and sipping it. He watched as Artemis took another piece of cake. This one slightly bigger then the first. He watched as her perfect teeth bit into the chocolaty goodness, and how her tongue curled around it and brought it further into her mouth. She chewed a few times before swallowing. Wally was mesmerized. He couldn't help but notice the little piece of chocolate in the corner of her mouth that didn't manage to make it in.

"Uh, you have a little..", mumbled Wally pointing to her mouth. Artemis frowned and felt around the wrong side of her mouth. Wally shook his head and moved closer to her. "Here", he said as he wiped the cake off with his thumb. Even though he had removed the problem, he kept his hand cupping her face. His heart rate rose as he looked into her steel gray eyes.

Artemis stared in awe at him. _Had his eyes always been that green? _Was all she could think as she looked into them. She noticed Wally lean in, her heart began to pound. She closed her eyes and mirrored his actions. The two teen heroes met in a mind blowing kiss. It started off soft and sweet, but soon it developed into a rough and passionate one. Each of them longing for more. Wally picked Artemis up and wrapped her legs around her waist before gently setting her on the counter. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she nibbled gently on his bottom lip. Wally gasped slightly, this was enough for her to slip her tongue inside. The both explored each other's mouths. Artemis laid down slowly on the kitchen counter as she brought Wally with her without breaking the kiss. His hands felt her waist as he trailed soft, loving kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. Artemis let out a mean as she brought her arms back behind her head. This action resulted in her knocking the carton of milk off of the counter and down onto the kitchen tiles. Artemis let out a gasp before sitting up and looking at the mess she had made. Wally groaned when she pulled away. He wasn't finished yet. He looked at the milk, then at her. Artemis looked at him and shrugged before bringing him back down into another passionate kiss. They continued their activities for a good half hour before cleaning up the mess they made and heading off to bed.

* * *

The next morning when Artemis walked into the kitchen she noticed Wally looking at her, a smile on his face. Artemis returned it before looking at her green skinned friend who was currently rummaging through the fridge looking for something.

"Ugh, where is the milk?", she asked to no-one in particular. Artemis and Wally shared a quick glance before turning away with a slight blush on their cheeks. Robin then entered soon after. He looked through the fridge also. He let out a groan and looked at his teammates.

"OK who ate my chocolate cake?".

* * *

**The end hope you liked it! **

**-GetTraught**


	2. Hell

**Hell**

___So I have decided that I am now going to turn this into a dumping ground for all of my short stories and one-shots. I find that it would be alot easier and simple doing this instead of making thousands of separate stories. Hope you like it and please review. _

**Summary:** _Artemis is having a crappy day already when Kid Flash decides to stick his nose in it and make her feel even worse._

**Genre:** _Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship__  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters._

* * *

Artemis was already having a crappy day when she arrived at Mount Justice. First she was late for school because she had somewhere important to be then, she had gotten into a fight with one of the snotty rich girls at school and if it hadn't of been that the teachers found out why she was already having such a bad day, she would've had to lose her scholarship. Instead she got a warning and detention after school, which lead to her being late for team training with Black Canary.

When she walked into the training room and found Kaldur and Conner sparing as the rest of the team along with Black Canary watched.

"Glad you could finally join us Artemis", greeted Black Canary. Artemis simply nodded before standing in between M'gann and Wally. The team's speedster glared at the blonde. This caught her attention and soon she was returning the icy stare.

"What?" Growled Artemis. She really was not in any mood to be hassled right now.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business Flashy", countered the archer with a tight jaw.

"Kid. Flash!"

"No-one cares!"

"Well I do!" The two were now all out screaming. Everyone had stopped and watched the pair argue rather loudly.

"Good for you!"

"Jesus, what the hell is your problem? I mean yeah, you're usually bitchy but today you're even bitchier. What? Did someone crap in you're coffee?" Asked Wally. Artemis was reaching her boiling point, she seriously wanted to kill this guy, or at least seriously injure.

"No, but if you must know everything, my mom died!" She watched with clenched fists as Wally's face fell. Everyone's eyes widened at the blonde's confession, mouths wide. Artemis continued her story to her teammates and teacher.

"Yeah, that's right. This morning my mom suffered a fatal heart attack. Then I had to call the hospital because I had no idea what to do, then they came and took both me and her to the hospital. Then I was late for school, also at lunch time I got into a fight with this snotty bitch, which caused me to get an after school detention which is why I was so late! You happy now? Now you know", her voice started breaking more with every word she spoke. Wally stared at her with remorse and guilt. Everybody had a look of sympathy on them, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get through this part of her life. She didn't want any sympathy from them, she just wanted to be left alone.

When no-one spoke, she left to her room in the mountain. Once she was inside she fell onto her bed and cried into her pillow. She knew her mom wouldn't want her to cry for her but she just couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her gray eyes.

* * *

She spent the rest of the night holed up in her room. It was around dinner time when Robin came into her room. There was a single light on that was coming from a lamp next to her bed on the nightstand. It barely added any light to the room. He stood and looked at her before walking over and putting down a tray of food for her. She turned around to face him and that's when he saw her red, puffy eyes.

"I brought you some dinner", spoke Robin pointing to the warm food.

"Thanks Dick", Artemis managed a small smile before sitting up on the bed and taking the tray off the nightstand. Robin's eyes widened behind his domino mask. She let out a short chuckle at the Boy Wonder's face.

"H-how did you know?" Questioned the bird.

"Please. It didn't take me very long to realize that Richard Grayson and Robin were the same people. And don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone". Robin relaxed a bit more.

"Thank you". Artemis simply shrugged before cutting into her food. When she noticed that Robin was still standing there she looked up from her plate.

"What?"

"He feels really guilty", mumbled the Boy Wonder. Artemis tightened her grip on her knife and fork.

"I doubt it", scoffed Artemis.

"I'm serious Artemis. He feels really bad about what happened. He was just worried because you were late to training today. He really cares about you," explained Robin.

"Well, thank you for that little piece of knowledge but if you don't mind, I kinda just want to be left alone for now", with that Robin simply nodded before evacuating the room. Artemis let out a sigh before returning to her food.

* * *

Later on that night when everyone was sleeping, Artemis heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in", she spoke quietly as she looked at a picture of her and her mom. She turned her head and saw the last person she wanted to talk to standing to. It was bad enough her mom was dead, but now she had put up with him too.

"What do _you _want?" Asked the archer. Instead of answering, he just looked at her sadly before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. Artemis froze and wondered why he was hugging her.

"I'm so sorry", mumbled Wally into her shoulder. Artemis closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his body. The two stayed like that for awhile. Artemis would cry into his shoulder and Wally would just comfort her by stroking her soft hair and whispering soothing things into her hair. Artemis eventually pulled away and looked Wally in the eyes.

"I saw her. I saw her die in front of me", she paused before looking down at the ground. "I just watched her and I didn't do anything. Instead I just stood there. Frozen. Unable to move. It's like my feet were glued to floor, and all I could do was watch her slip away".

"I know the feeling", mumbled Wally. Artemis frowned at him.

"What?" Asked Artemis. Wally instead lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Neither tried to deepen it. They just savored the moment with each other. When they pulled away Artemis smiled at him.

"Thank you, Wally". He kissed her gently once again before they embraced.

"No worries, Beautiful".

* * *

_Please review! _


	3. Magic

**Magic**

_Hey guys, sorry for not writing much lately but I have had a tone of visitors these last few weeks, throw in going back to school and a major party last night and you get... zero time to write -.- _

_ Also I have lost my mojo a bit so I have been out of ideas. I decided to try and update my two stories before I get even more distracted. Also I apologize in advance if this is really bad but in my defense, I haven't been writing for a month. This is for Halloween, it's a bit early but I just really needed to write something. Happy Halloween everybody! _

**Summary:** _The team is celebrating Halloween at a party. _

* * *

"Happy Halloween everybody! I hope you guys have been having just as much fun as we have", cheering and applauding was heard from the crowd. The lead singer on stage smiled brightly before speaking once more.

"OK, we're gonna slow it down a bit so grab your lover and come dance. Sadly, this is the last song for the night so make sure it's special. I'd also on behalf of myself and the band, like to thank all of you for letting us coming to play at your Halloween celebration tonight", another applause was made. "Now grab someone you care about and dance to our final song".

A soft melody then began to play from the band.

_And dance_  
_Your final dance_  
_This is_  
_Your final chance_  
_To hold_  
_The one you love_  
_You know you've waited long enough_

Wally watched as couples made their way onto the dance floor to slowly dance along with the song. He soon spotted Conner and Megan dancing romantically in amongst the crowd. He watched as Megan lifted her head off of Conner's big chest to place a loving kiss on his lips. Wally grimaced, not wanting to watch their public display of affection so instead he scanned the room and tried to look for a certain archer. He soon spotted her sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room. She wore a stunning red dress that trailed down to the floor showing off her vivacious curves. She also wore some plain black stilettos and left her hair down. For make-up she had smokey eyes, long lashes and bold red lipstick on to match her dress. On the corner of her lip she had a short trail of fake blood she had borrowed from Robin. To top it all off she wore some fake fangs. She was like some sexy, rich vampire goddess. She was stunning. He watched as a golden piece of hair fell in front of her eyes before she pushed it behind her ear. She sat, resting her head on her hand and began tapping to the beat with her foot. He smiled before standing up and making his way to her.

_So believe that magic works_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Of being hurt_  
_Don't let_  
_This magic die_  
_The answer's there_  
_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Artemis sat bored out of her mind as all the couples danced to the slow melody. She winced as one of her fake fangs bit into her lip a little too hard. She wished she could dance with someone right now. To look into their dazzling eyes. _Those dazzling green eyes. _She heaved a deep sigh but was soon knocked out of her thoughts by someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly until she finally saw Wally standing in front of her with his hand extended to her.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Crock?" Asked Wally in a posh accent. He had decided to dress as James Bond for the night, he was decked in an amazing tuxedo (courtesy of Dick). His hair was gelled back into a more classy look and he had a wide grin on his face that got even bigger when she smiled back just as warmly before placing her hand in his.

"I would love to Mr. West", she replied in a similar accent. They both laughed before walking out onto the dance-floor where everybody else was. There he placed his hands down gently on her waist whilst she wrapped hers around his neck. They began to sway along to the music, neither breaking eye contact with the other.

_ And make_  
_Your final move_  
_Mmm, don't be scared_  
_She'll want you to_  
_Yeah, it's hard_  
_You must be brave_  
_Don't let this moment slip away_

Wally took the song's advice and with every bit of courage he could muster up, kissed Artemis. She let out a content sigh when his lips touched her scarlet ones. It was passionate and full of emotion. No words needed to be spoken, the kiss spoke everything.

_Believe that magic works_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Afraid of being hurt_  
_No, don't let_  
_This magic die_  
_Oh, the answer's there_  
_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

If Wally hadn't of been so happy right then, he would've snorted at the lyrics. He still didn't believe in magic. However he couldn't help but think that the kiss _was_ pretty magical.

_And don't believe that magic can die_  
_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

They eventually pulled apart, both grasping for air to fill their lungs. Both heroes cheeks were bright pink. They just stood there looking at each other once more.

"Artemis, I really like you", admitted Wally. His face now maybe even darker than his hair.

"I know you do and I like you alot too". She then reached up and placed another kiss on his lips as the song came to a finish.

_So dance_  
_Your final dance_  
_'Cause this is_  
_Your final chance._

* * *

_Finished! I wonder if any of you know where this song is from? ;) Ten imaginary cookies to those who know. But if you don't know and you wish to; the song is Magic Works by the Weird Sisters. It played in the Yule Ball scene of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Here's the link:_

_ watch?v=eUMuasfJ1ZA or just go on YouTube and type in Magic Works by the Weird Sisters._

_Check it out, it's really nice. _

_Also I would like to ask something... Because I am kinda low on ideas right now for stories I was hoping that you could help me out. See if you have an idea for a story and you'd wish for me to write it, i happily will. __I'll also take another Halloween based one also and see if I can come up with one in time.__You can either PM it to me or write it in a review. _

_Also, while we're on the topic of reviews, can you guys please please please review! I love to hear your thoughts and opinions as long as they're not too harsh. But seriously, please review. It makes me alot more happier and inspires and encourages me to write more stories for you. _

_Until next time_

_-GetTraught :)_

_P.S. To my 'Sophie' readers. I am SO sorry for the huge delay. I'm just so out of ideas but I have a few. If any of my readers for that story want some input in it they are welcome to. Just follow the same instructions for the other stories. _

_3_


End file.
